Kidnap Kakarot!
by uk3zp3r0gativ3
Summary: My 1st attempt at writing a story. Prince Vegeta's ordered by his father to capture Goku for him. Goku has no idea what's going on but whatever it is, he's not going put up w/ it. Chichi's had enough of her naive husband. Couples: VegetaGoku.
1. Vegeta's Mission

**Regular viewpoint**

"_That's it Goku! I've just about had it with you! All your fighting-" _Chichi's screaming was cut off by Goku, "_But I'm the earth's protector! I have to save our world!" _Goku yelled innocently. _"And what about my baby, Gohan_! _It's all your fault he's always hurt and has become such a delinquent!" _Gohan comes running in, "_Dad! It's Vegeta! He's come back to earth and I feel he's become even stronger!"_

**Vegeta's viewpoint**

I've once again returned to earth, but not to conquer it. I was still in a good mood however, because the reason I've come is for _Kakarot... _I've been training very hard and have wanted to test my new abilities against my rival, but unfortunately I'm ordered not to hurt him too much. _**Flashback **_"_To earth?" _thinking of meeting Kakarot there I grinned. "_May I ask what for?" "Yes… It's Kakarot." _I was curious as to why my father was interested in Kakarot. If he thinks Kakarot will ever join us then he's bitterly mistaken. There is just too much good in that guy… sickening. "_What about him? He'll never join us." "Never mind that son, you will soon find out. I need you to fetch him and bring him to me." __**End flashback**_

**Regular viewpoint**

Vegeta lands his feet on the ground 8 feet in front of Goku's house. Goku comes running out with Gohan right behind him. _"Vegeta… What is it you want, you know I'm not going to let you go through with your evil plans."_ Goku says. "_Yeah, you might as well run back now!" _shouts Gohan. "_Haha, you don't even know what I'm here for Kakarot." "Let me guess, you want the earth?" _Vegeta chuckles, "_Actually I'm here for you… Kakarot." " Oh, so you've come to settle the score between us?" "Haha, no. Although I'd like to, but this is my father's request." _Goku was a bit shocked. What in the world did the king of the Saiyans want with him? _"What does he want with me?" "I don't really know, but my mission is to capture you… alive unfortunately." "Well whatever it is I decline!" _Goku and Gohan were now just 3 feet away from Vegeta. Vegeta chuckles, "_Well I thought so, but that just makes this more fun for me!" _"_Stay out of this Gohan." _Goku tells his son. "_But dad!" "It's only me that he wants, there's no need for you to get involved." _Gohan hated not being allowed to help out his father but he understood the tension between Goku and Vegeta, plus he didn't want his dad to get cussed out by his mom just for allowing his son to fight. Goku gives a signal to Gohan and Vegeta that they're going to take this fight elsewhere. Goku and Vegeta fly off, leaving Gohan behind. They stopped at a deserted, spacious area. _"Hahaha, let's get this started then, shall we? I'm on a schedule." _Vegeta mimics to Goku.

**Wassup! This be uk3zp3r0gativ3. Well tell me how you felt about my 1****st**** story and yes I'm going to continue whether you enjoyed it or not. But it would still be nice to know what you think. Also, I'm fur sure up to taking any advice! Plz review and arigatou… **Lol did I spell that right?


	2. Goku Captured? Welcome Home

**By the way, I didn't mention this earlier, but in this story Gohan is already a teen, Vegeta never went good so Trunks doesn't exist, and planet vegeta was never blown up.**

**Goku's viewpoint**

Here we are, the same place I first met Vegeta. Thinking back on all the trouble he's caused maybe it would've been a good idea to let Krillin do away with him that day, however, I don't want him to die because…he gets me excited. He gets stronger every time I see him, making me want to get stronger. We're always at a near match, it's probably just that Saiyan blood coursing through my veins, but I love the thrill of facing enemies that are stronger than me. I wonder though, Chichi may be right. Saving the earth is the right thing, but most of my fighting is with Vegeta and I could rid of him but I don't. The reasons I let Vegeta live each time, are wrong. By not killing him I'm actually putting everyone on earth in danger and that includes my family and friends. In fact he's killed my friends once, next time they might not be able to be brought back.

** Regular Viewpoint**

"_Are we going to fight or are you just going to float there all day_." Goku was interrupted from his thoughts. "_No, I'm ready_." "_Heh, then… let's brawl!" _The first thing Vegeta does is raise his power level to a very high extent and the whole planet starts to shake. All of the sudden, Goku is knocked to the ground. "_Wha- what was that?" "Haha, you'd better pay attention Kakarot. It would be a disappointment to defeat you so easily." "That was dirty, I couldn't even see you." "Pff. Well boohoo, it's not like I made myself invisible, I was just too fast for your slow ass." _Vegeta heads for Goku again, dodging the attack, Goku swirls around Vegeta and elbows him in the back real hard. Vegeta spits out blood. "_Ohh… so you want it like that huh? OKAY!" _Right before Vegeta turns super saiyan, his father, all the way from planet vegeta, talks to him.

**Vegeta's viewpoint**

_"Son!"_ I can hear my father's voice calling out to me. "_Father?_" "_Son, use it_." "_But, I-"_ "_Son, we don't have time to let you have your fun, use it now!_" I growled, not liking the idea of not being allowed beat Kakarot to a pulp. I take out a violet orb that my father gave me. "_Hey looks like you're the one who's not concentrating! Wait, what's that?_" Kakarot brings my attention back to him. "_Hmph_." I throw the orb at him like a- what do earthlings call it? Baseball. Kakarot dodges it only for it to hit him in the back right before he can sense it. I watch him faint and fall, but I catch him before he hits the ground. Hmm, he's lighter than expected and his sleeping face is so peaceful, looks soft. Wait! Why am I holding him like a princess? I chunk him over my shoulder like some baggage and start walking towards my ship. A sweat drop appears on my head. How the hell am I suppose to fit me and Kakarot in just one little space pod? I sit in with Kakarot on my lap. It's awkward having my rival in a position like this with me. I click to close the pod but it doesn't. It just keeps pushing Kakarot against me, which is uncomfortable… Damn it, his feet are in the way. Curse Kakarot and his long, thick legs. I'm forced to make this even weirder. I turn him around with his legs spread apart, each one on the side of me, still sitting on lap and I hold him close to my chest. It was the only way to get the pod to close. Finally I set coordinates to planet vegeta. Whatever my father's plans are, they better be pretty good, forcing me to do all of this.

**Regular viewpoint**

Prince Vegeta's ship lands on one of planet vegeta's _royal_ ports. When it opens, the royal servants who've come to welcome him back all have sweat drops on their heads. A few of the girls blush or giggle. Vegeta pushes Goku off his lap and out of the pod. Standing short, Vegeta wears an embarrassed, furious blush and yells, "_What are you guys laughing at, do you all wish to be banished from the planet?"_ The servants grow silent with their tails between their legs. Another servant comes and bows, "_Mi lord, your father awaits you and the captured Kakarot in the throne room_."

**Okay, there's chapter 2. Sorry it's short again but chapter 3 will be much longer and I might finally add smut to the story in either 3 or 4. Yeah! I was thinking of a steamy scene. Plz review, I want to know which would be better for the two Saiyans 1st smut wit each other? A bath or shower? Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Wish i did though! T-T**


	3. New Mission, New Feelings

**Hell0! S0 s0rry ab0ut the l0ng wait. I just… yah kn0w… well, anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I, own, nothing!**

Vegeta walks from the port to the throne room carrying Goku like luggage. When he gets there, he walks up the satin red rug,gently lies Goku down in front of him and bows to his father. "_You've done well my son, I am proud you did the mission as told." "It was easily done father, but-" _A servant rushes to King Vegeta's side. _"Sire, Lord Freiza asks about the status of the assigned mission." "It appears you've arrived right on time son. Servant!" "Yes, mi lord?" "Just tell Lord Freiza, that he's captured and contained." "Yes Sire." "Vegeta" "Yes father?" "I know I told you I would explain to you about this mission and Kakarot, but there's no time for that right now. What I need for you to do now is make Kakarot look presentable, give him a bath and dress him in our finest Saiyan armor." "Father, are we handing him over to Freiza?" "Lord Freiza, and yes we are." "But why would-" "Just do what I ask of you." "Yes father." _The Prince throws Goku over his shoulder once again and heads towards… his bedroom. After arriving to his room, he puts Goku on his bed. "_Servant!" _A servant waltzes into his room. "_Yes mi lord?" "Here is a note signed by me, give it to one of the guards at the door of the royal armory." "Yes mi lord." _The servant runs off to do as told. _"Ugh, I can't believe I have to baby-sit you and let alone, give you a bath! Euugh. Well, at least I got to knock you out. Ahhaha haha muahhaha, wait, the ball did that…" "Sire, here's the armor that you asked for." "Oh great, how long have you been standing there." "I just got here, mi lord." "Hm, alright. Give me the armor." "Yes mi lord" _The servant hands Vegeta the armor and Vegeta lays it on the bed next to Goku as the servant runs off.

**Vegeta**

Why in the universes would Freiza want Kakarot, to recruit him? Ha, he'd definitely would fight against him. Hmm, well I'll find out soon enough. I guess I should start on that bath… I go to my bathroom and turn the bath on, as hot water fills the jade tub, I walk over to my bed and start to undress Kakarot. I pull those ridiculous orange sleeves down then take off his blue tee. His upper body is very muscular. Of course it's not the first time I've seen those bulging pecks and abs, but they just don't seem to fit his nice hips and adorable face. Adorable! Bah! I start undressing him again by pulling the rest of that stupid orange outfit off. He's now in nothing but his boxers… as a strait man this was probably my hardest assignment ever. I hesitantly pull down Kakarot's boxers off all the way and reveal his 7½ inch dick. Honestly, I thought it'd be larger than that, but no complaints here. At least that's one thing I can surely surpass him in, with my 9 inch haha. Ima small man with a big package. Afterwards, I carry Kakarot to the tub, ew, while he's naked. Now that I think of it, what the hell am I, the Prince of all Saiyans, doing giving this lowly scum a bath? Shouldn't a servant be doing this! However, I don't wish to go against my old man, so I'll do it anyway. Once I enter my bathroom, I place Kakarot in the tub and turn off the water. I'm still uncomfortable in this situation. Now I take a bottle of scented body wash and squeeze some onto a soaked sponge. I wash his neck, arms, underarms, pecks and abs. I skip 'that' area for now and do his feet and legs. Right when I was about to put shampoo in my hand for his hair, he shows signs of waking up.

**Goku**

"_Mmm, uh"._ I feel so warm… and wet. What happened? Where am I? Oh, that's right! Vegeta and that strange ball. How long have I been passed out? I finally start to open my eyes as I regain consciousness. So blurry, I see a figure… a man? With spikey hair. After batting my eyes a couple more times, I can see clearly now. It's… _"Vegeta!"_ and… I'm naked! In a tub!

**Regular Pov**

"_Wha- what in the heavens is going on here! Vegeta! Wha- what are you-" "Shut up Kakarot. I captured you, you're on planet Vegeta, and I'm suppose to make you look presentable by first bathing you." "Why!" "That's what I want to know! All I know is that you're to be handed over to Freiza." "F- Freiza? What does he want with me?" "I'm not sure." "Where am I exactly?" "In my bathroom." "What!" "Look I'd much rather have a servant do this, I am also confused of why I'm doing this, but I must. If you want to make things easier, you can scrub yourself! I've washed everything except your private area and ass and your hair." _A sweat drop appears on Vegeta's head and 3 blue lines appear on the back of Goku's. _"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I don't plan to put up with this." _Goku tries to get up out of the bath so he can escape, but Vegeta holds him back. Vegeta hates to fail missions and to let Kakarot pass him as if he weren't even there. They 'tango' for a short moment ending up with Goku slipping, full body into the tub and Vegeta tumbling nearly on top of him, soaked with Goku's dick all in his face. _"Ugh, ow! My head." _Goku rubs his head._ "Ew!" _Goku looks down to see Vegeta looking disgusted. _ "Huh? Vegeta! What are you doing!" _Vegeta blushes madly. _"It's your fault you idiot, moron!" "Wha- well get away from there!" "How dare you yell at me like that! I'll teach you!" _Vegeta grabs hold of Goku's cock very tightly and twirls it hard enough almost to break it off. _"Uwah! Wha! Aaah! *grunts* Ahha! Ohn! Ah! Vegeta!" _Vegeta is flushed with the way Goku screamed his name after he realizes what he's doing to him. _"Wah! Ahh! S- stop! HURTS! Uh! Ah!" _Vegeta immediately stops. Wow, good thing the walls are sound proof. Vegeta is shocked at himself and flushed, while Goku is a little scared, thinking, "Why did he do that? Is Vegeta gay! I swear it felt like he was going to rip my 'wang' right off!" They just sit in the tub speechless and unable to look at each other. Finally, Goku gets up and runs into Vegeta's bedroom and spots his clothes on the large king-sized bed, with Vegeta chasing after him. Vegeta tackles Goku to the ground. He doesn't know what's going on, but he has the sudden urge to make Goku his mate. He puts Goku on the bed and handcuffs him with a pair of handcuffs he keeps in his nightstand, that he's used on several female Saiyans(all were volunteers *wink, wink*) Vegeta then storms into his bathroom, drains the tub, then refills it with hotter water and scented bubbles. Afterwards, he storms back into his bedroom. _"I'm not going to fail my mission! And you WILL be bathed!" _Goku, who's still frightened and confused with Vegeta's actions, turns super Saiyan in a desperate attempt to escape, breaking the handcuff chain in half. Vegeta then turns super Saiyan, _"Don't even think of getting out the door or windows! They're all locked and strong enough to even hold a super Saiyan 3." _Goku, who's now angry, ignores what Vegeta says and tries break through the huge doors and all windows. It seems that they're all locked by a key, that Vegeta must have. While Kakarot was busy trying to escape and studying locks, Vegeta sneaks up behind him and takes out a ball, similar to the violet one that knocks people out, except this one is a peach color and he throws it at Goku. By the time Goku turns around the ball already hits him, paralyzing his body from shoulder down, making him fall to the floor in Vegeta's bedroom. _"Ah, uh, I, I can't move! Urg." "That's right Kakarot." _Vegeta says in a slow, seductive tone. His eyes half closed filled with lust. Goku sees this and is now terrified and has no doubt that Vegeta's gay. Since Goku's paralyzed, it was easy for Vegeta to carry him and set him the tub again. _"Ve- Vegeta!" "Shut up." _Vegeta takes off all his clothes to reveal his muscles and 9 inch dick. Goku knows what's about to 'cum', causing him to feel angst.

**Goku**

I can't believe it! What's come over Vegeta? This is the first time I've ever been scared of him. Funny, back when Chichi and I were newly weds, she would always wish of having steamy sex with me in an extravagant place like this. And now I'm about to receive it, by Vegeta! Now he's in the tub with me, I could almost cry. I'm scared and angry. _"Vegeta!"_ I wanted to scream, beat him up, and escape back to earth, my home, my son, friends, and even my pretty yet cranky wife. I didn't even know what to say, I'm still shocked and when I try to yell at him, all that would come out is his name. _"Ve- Vege-"_ I was cut off when Vegeta kissed me. The kiss lasted 3 minutes, he even thrusted his tongue in my mouth. Wow, kissing Chichi never felt this good. Wait! What's wrong with me, am I..? No! Why am I feeling like this? I'm sure it's because of the heat, but my cheeks are as red as a tomato. Once I'm out of the trance, I see Vegeta with a little remote? Where'd he pull that from? He presses a couple buttons, dimming the bathroom lights and turning on music? I just noticed that there are speakers in here. The music is slow and soft, smooth jazz. Hehe, who knew Vegeta was into this kind of music, it is rather soothing though and romantic. Romantic! He's a man and my arch rival! _"I think it's time I wash the rest of you, Kakarot." _I'm scared! I don't want this! He squeezes a drop of body wash on his wet middle finger and uses his thumb to rub on the two fingers next to it. _"Now lift up those thick legs of yours Kakarot, ahaha oh wait, you can't." "Urgh, Vegeta! Ah!" _Vegeta lifts up my legs high enough to raise my bottom out of the water. _"Time to wash that pretty ass of yours."_

**So… whadda yah think? I didn't make the chapter as long as I originally planned, but oh well. I'm going to put the sex scene in chap 4 fur sure. **_**Gracias!**_


	4. Sexy bath and new mate

**Hell0! This is Uk3zp3r0gativ3, s0rry 4 such the long wait. 1****st**** 0f all, I'd just like t0 thank my reviewers, thx 4 reviewing, much appreciated and to answer your question, I don't even know what frieza wants w/ goku yet. ^_^ well on w/ the sex scene! Hehe I mean story…**

**Disclaimer: I, 0wn, nutzing!**

"_Ah, please Ve- Vegeta! No!"_ Vegeta shows no mercy, licks his lips and shoves his thick middle finger into Goku's tight, hot ass in 1 swift move. _"A- aahh!"_ Goku clenches his ass, teeth and eyes as tight as he can. Vegeta leaves his finger in there and reaches up to softly kiss and nibble on Goku's soft face. As Goku calms down, Vegeta starts to slowly thrust his now painful finger (due to the clenching) in and out of Goku. Goku makes grunting sounds and starts to get use to the finger as Vegeta starts to wiggle it around, as if he's searching for something. _"Ahawh~!" "Heh heh, found it…"_ Vegeta then pounds that special spot inside Goku at a fast pace. _"Oh hah! Ahn~! Oh ah, Awh aaah~! Ooh ahhn! Mm~" _Vegeta is now very hot and bothered by watching the scene of Goku that he's caused; All wet, flushed, and panting, shouting sweet sounds. He then slowly shoves a second finger inside his soon to be mate. Goku painfully shouts as Vegeta stops the thrusting and does a spreading/scissoring motion. Goku also whimpers at the loss of the good feeling, reverting back into pain. _"Don't worry Kakarot, you'll feel pleasure again real soon."_ _"Ah- I don wan dis!, urgh."_ Vegeta chuckles. _"Really, just a minute ago you were moaning, don't deny your body Kakarot, just let me take you..." "What? NO!" "Hn, baka."_ Vegeta smoothly slips in a third finger into Goku's steamy, slick bum hole, he then both spreads and thrusts inside repeatedly. Goku stars grunting and panting again and soon Vegeta gives a predator smile, then removes all fingers at once. Goku pants like he's out of breath as Vegeta lines up his soaked, large cock up with Goku's pleading entrance. _"Ah! Wait! Vegeta… please!" "Don't worry my mate, I'll make you scream only with sweet pleasure." _The Saiyan Prince with a (for the 1st time) caring look in his eyes that even shocked Goku, then slowly pushed the head of his throbbing penis inside of Goku, who gave a yelp and whimper. _"Yamero!" _he said with his eyes held shut, verging on tears and quivering bottom lip. _"I promise it will get better."_ Vegeta reassures as he kisses Goku on his neck, would've been his forehead if he could reach, then in one quick move, shoved his aching 9 inches of Saiyan man meat into Goku, whose ass has now fully sealed and suffocated the Prince's penis. Both males presented a loud, but pleasure-filled scream. The Saiyan Prince waits a little, restraining himself from just pounding the younger warrior with no mercy, in order to let his new mate adjust. Soon Goku starts to calm down a little, still hurts like a bitch though. As soon as Vegeta realizes this, he starts thrusting up into Goku at a slow pace, grinding, while suckling his nipples and jerking him off in tune with his own thrusts. _"AOH Vegeta~ uhh!" "Uhn! Oh~ Kakarot!" "Uh uh uh ah! Oh ahah~". _Both males continue with their panting, moaning and groaning. Soon Vegeta stars picking up the pace on everything. Goku screams as his pleasure increases each and every time his sweet prostate is assaulted, his body craves more, sucking Vegeta in. Meanwhile, Goku's mind is dizzy not just from the ecstasy of Saiyan sex, but he's confused of the fact that he's being raped by another man/ his enemy and enjoying it! Vegeta continues to dive and plunge into his precious Kakarot and does it mercilessly. He wanted to blow Goku's brains out but fucking him is so amazing that it might be his brain that explodes. Both men can feel their love-making coming to an end as nearly half the water from the tub is splattered on the floor due to the harsh movements. Soon Goku calls out Vegeta's name as he powerfully cums and it shoots up then lands into the bathwater. _"~Ahhhhhh!" _After a couple more thrusts Vegeta explodes his semen into Goku filling him up to the brim. _"Ah my Kakarot!" _Goku moans at the ecstasy of being filled _"Ohh~"_ as Vegeta rides out his orgasm inside of the other Saiyan. Both men just sit in their dirty bath water as their panting wears down and heavy breathing reverts back to normal. Finally the Prince pulls out of his new mate and both stare at each other. Vegeta looks at Goku with a plead of acceptance, but even if Goku doesn't approve Vegeta will just keep him and force him to be his anyways. Goku's big, cute eyes look back at Vegeta's with still a bit of confusion and maybe a bit of anger. Goku slowly reaches and places his lips on Vegeta's, giving him a fierce kiss. Surprised, Vegeta then replies, _"Ha, I told you you'd love it Kakarot." "Whatever Vegeta…" _Ashamed,Goku shyly looks away_. "Does this mean you accept being my mate?" _Before Goku could answer, there's a powerful knock on the bedroom door. _"Son!" "Oh no, it's my father!"_

**Well there's that chapter, again s0rry fur the wait. Please tell me your thoughts and I will begin chapter 5 as s00n as think of what's 2 happen next. I may c0nsider any suggesti0ns. Tank u fur ur time~ ^.^**


	5. UPDATE ALERT

UPDATE:

HEY EVERYONE!

Wow, it's been awhile since I've logged on. I completely forgot about my story, and I will continue it. However due to the fact it's been a couple years or so, I'm going to have to think about a plot for "Kidnap Kakarot", so it will take a while before I upload another chapter. BUT no worries, because I have something new that I am going to write about. Lately my brain has been storming up a story about one-sided loves and it is a tale that takes place in high school. Once again it's going to be a DBZ yaoi fanfic. The couples will be RaditzVegeta, VegtaGoku, and BrolyGoku . So while "Kidnap Kakarot" is officially postponed, you may read my new story that will my uploaded sometime today. The new story will be called "Dragonball Academy" THANK YOU 3


End file.
